Murder in the Band Room
by ILoanADogma
Summary: The administration of Bellefonte High has kidnapped the band director! What happens when they go after the drum major in cold blood? Can the band save them?
1. Mangled woodwinds, a conspiracy unmasked

This is yet another band fic, brought to you by me.  
  
Disclaimer: All the people used in this story are real, and I actually tried to keep their personalities intact. (For once.) For everyone out there who may read this, I don't personally have anything against the school administration or principal. I know at my school there's been a bit of tension between the two and band, but that's not why I wrote this. Basically, this story needed a villain, and the administration was there, so hey, why not?  
  
Also, there are two different Sarah's in this story. One clarinet, one trumpet. To make things a bit less confusing, the clarinet Sarah will be spelled 'Sarah', and the trumpet Sarah will be 'Sara'. Yes I know she'll beat me into a pulp for that one, but oh well.  
  
Reviews are very much welcomed and embrace, (flames are also) make much less work for me. Enjoy.  
  
"Murder! MURDER!" Someone screamed.  
  
The entire band, which had been rehearsing on the practice field, rushed into the band room. They were not prepared for the grisly site that awaited them.  
  
A freshman clarinet named Diana was kneeled down on the floor, face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Before her was a clarinet, cruelly maimed and snapped in two. The clarinet section leader, Sarah, got down and shook Diana's shoulders.  
  
"Who did it?" WHO?" Sarah cried out.  
  
"Look, she's going into shock!" Sara yelled.  
  
"Quick, tell me what happened!"  
  
Diana's face paled.  
  
"It was.it was.  
  
"Yes? YES?" "It was.horrible!"  
  
With that, Diana promptly fainted.  
  
"Quick! Someone get Mr. Cree!" Said Danielle, the French Horn section leader.  
  
But at that moment, a freshman trumpet named Tom ran in, waving a piece of paper around frantically.  
  
"I found this, lying on Kyle's podium!" He cried. (A/N: Kyle is our drum major.)  
  
"Let me see that!" Danielle said, snatching the paper. Then she began to read in a loud voice, so the whole band could hear.  
  
"AHH HA! You filthy little band nerds! We have your director, and we're not giving him back! So HA! HA HA! Is he alive you ask? MWhahahaha! It's fun being evil! I'd keep your eyes on that little drum major of yours as well. Might take him along for the ride too. MWhahaha! Ha!  
  
-Yours in the faith, Really Mean People Inc."  
  
"Noo! They have Cree!" Cried a random piccolo.  
  
"Only Cree!" The band chorused.  
  
Lauren, a freshman sax, piped up.  
  
"So who did it?" She asked.  
  
Danielle scanned the note. Erin, the trumpet section leader, peered over her shoulder.  
  
"I can't tell." Danielle muttered.  
  
"I can," Erin countered. "It was."  
  
Cue tense silence.  
  
"The administration!" Erin peered closer at the note. "Actually, the principal."  
  
Val, another senior trumpet, blinked.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Easy. The stationary this note's on is personalized."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, now what?"  
  
"I don't know, it says here they might go after the drum major next. Better go find him."  
  
Suddenly there was a crash. It sounded like it came from the hallway, where Kyle was reportedly last seen.  
  
"Quick, to the hallway!" Sara(h) cried. 


	2. You should always keep drum majors on le...

The entire band then rushed as one out into the hallway. There they found boxes upon boxes of reeds and music heaped in a pile.  
  
"No! They got Kyle too!" Someone wailed.  
  
Then suddenly Kyle himself erupted out of the middle of the pile.  
  
"Kyle! What happened? Were you attacked?"  
  
Kyle blinked.  
  
"No..I was trying to reach 'Suite of Old American Dances' when the boxes tipped over on me."  
  
The band visibly signed and turned to go back into the band room. Danielle turned back to Kyle to say something, but saw he was gone.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
The rest of the band turned, only to see Kyle gone, and a piece of paper slowly floating down to rest on the pile of boxes.  
  
"Where'd he go?" asked Joy, a sax.  
  
Not answering, the flute/piccolo section leader, Julie, reached out and grabbed the paper. She cleared her voice, looking anxiously at the rest of the band, and began to read.  
  
"To the pathetic wind blowers.."  
  
"HEY!" countered a percussionist. Julie shot him a look.  
  
".HA! We have the whistle boy! Nah nah nah! Ha! And also, you've let your pathetic excuse of a band room alone and unguarded. Ha! Ha HAHA!  
  
-Always in our prayers, Big Bad Non-Musical People"  
  
"Ahhhhh!"  
  
Cue the big 15 feet skirmish back to the band room.  
  
Julie, Sarah, Danielle, and Erin led the way. They crept cautiously into the band room, only to see that the lights had been cut. Val flicked a light switch, and all those present immediately paled at the gory site that lay before them. There, on the band room floor, lay a trail of blood that streaked across the room and lead up to the window, and out.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
"AH!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!"  
  
"They killed Cree!" Lauren wailed.  
  
"Stay calm! There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for all this!" Sarah cried.  
  
"Like what?!?!" Briana the trumpet shrieked, slightly hysterical.  
  
"You're saying Cree was eating fries and spilled his ketchup, catching on his shoes, dragging it across the floor and climbed the window and fell out?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Look," Danielle said calmly. "We know they have Kyle, and Cree. We know WHO has them."  
  
"So, what are you getting at?"  
  
Danielle narrowed her eyes, and the lights suddenly dimmed, leaving a spotlight on the french horn player.  
  
"We're goin in." 


	3. GOO! and target practice

Please, if you read this, REVIEW. Makes my bunny happy. And less hungry.  
  
Our story picks up to see Danielle, Julie, and Sarah along with Katie, a Jr. piccolo, Briana, a sophmore trumpet, and Tom, and freshman trumpet who had been dragged along because they needed a freshman. Everyone else was in the band room, behind locked doors and carefully avoiding the blood trail. Most were concentrated on Diana, who had woken up, seen her mangled clarinet, and passed out again before anyone else could extract more information. The seniors left behind to 'man the fort' were Erin and Val, along with various other seniors.  
  
Danielle and her team began creeping slowly down the hall.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here, put these black spy hats on."  
  
"Julie, it's a brightly lit hallway in the middle of the day."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
The team resumed creeping, all the while heading in the general direction of the administrative offices. The Mission Impossible theme song began to play in the background.  
  
"Katie! Stop that!"  
  
"Sorry." Katie put the piccolo away.  
  
Just then, the lights went out. It was suddenly pitch black, (and since this is an AU and it can be automatically dark if I say so because I'm the author) it was very dark.  
  
"Ah! Who turned off the lights?"  
  
"Who turned off the sun?"  
  
*AUTHOR*: I DID.  
  
"Oh."  
  
*AUTHOR* BUT I DIDN'T TURN OFF THE LIGHTS..  
  
Sarah jerked. "Well, who did?"  
  
The lights began to flicker on and off, and the PA system cracked. A strange voice drifted down to them from the speakers.  
  
"Ha ha! I spy with my little eye, six little bandies!"  
  
Then the lights came on, and thankfully stayed that way. Maniacal laughter could be heard fading in the background.  
  
"That's just creepy." Tom remarked.  
  
"But how do they know we're RIGHT here?" Sarah cried, looking around frantically.  
  
"Security cameras!" Danielle yelled, pointing at the black orb hanging form the ceiling.  
  
"Quick! To the bathroom!"  
  
"Which one?!?"  
  
"Girls, it's closer."  
  
"Hey!" Tom objected.  
  
The six rescuers made a very undignified dash to the girls' bathroom. Julie closed the door behind them, and locked it.  
  
"We should of remembered, the monitors for the security cameras are in the principal's office!"  
  
"So, what are we going to do? We can't rescue Cree and Kyle if THEY can see our every move!"  
  
"I don't know, let's think."  
  
So the team sat there admist the damp puddles and thought. Sarah took out a tube of GOO!, and began to eat it thoughtfully.  
  
"What is that?" Briana asked.  
  
"It's GOO!. A sticky, sour liquid that you squeeze out of this tube and eat. It's pretty good, actually."  
  
"Ooh, can I have some?"  
  
Tom jumped up.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me the GOO!."  
  
Tom opened the bathroom door a cracked and peeked outside. He then continued to inch the door slowly open, and crept out. Taking careful aim at the camera, he gave the tube a mighty squeeze.  
  
SPLAT!  
  
"Bullseye!" Katie whispered.  
  
"Ok troops, move out!" Danielle said. "Seriously nice shooting Tom."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then, yet again, (what is the author's fasination with this?) the lights went out.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Lights go back on.  
  
"Not another scream of terror!" Julie wailed.  
  
The group looked down to see a trail of blood, beginning right where Tom had been standing before the black out.  
  
"Nooooo! Thomas!" Briana cried.  
  
"What?" Tom asked, annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, thought you had been brutally murdered."  
  
"Nope, still here."  
  
"O.k., that's good."  
  
"Glad you think so."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"KATIE!!!!" Julie screeched. The team covered their ears. "WHERE"S MY JR. PICCOLO????"  
  
Everyone looked around. Katie was gone. Then they followed the blood with their eyes, seeing that it went out the door. Lying beside the door itself was a piece of paper, with only three words on it.  
  
"Mwhahaha! Got her!" 


	4. Closets and Cleaning Swabs

Suspense, it's a wonderful tool that can be used to manipulate audiences. Too bad I don't have that tool.  
  
*On with the story*  
  
It took fifteen minutes to revive Julie, who had collapsed upon realizing one of her best friends had most likely been murdered. After that, they had heard an insistent banging coming from upstairs. Carefully supporting Julie, our heroes trudged cautiously up the steps.  
  
"Why don't you three go on ahead?" Tom asked, pointing towards Danielle, Sarah, and Julie.  
  
Danielle looked taken aback.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that way if you die then there'll still be someone left to rescue Cree and if someone's got to die it should be you because you're older and have been able to drive. We haven't driven yet."  
  
Briana nodded her head quickly.  
  
Danielle smirked.  
  
"So, you rather would be left here, ALONE?"  
  
Briana and Tom looked at each other.  
  
"No."  
  
"Let's move on, shall we?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
The banging has increased in volume, so they knew they were getting close. The team turned the corner of a hallway, and the banging sounded extremely near. Danielle began opening doors and looking in. Sarah followed suit. They had searched all the rooms on that floor when suddenly Danielle let out a scream of surprise. "Ah!"  
  
Everyone gathered around the small closet that Danielle had opened. Inside was Kyle, who looked bound and gagged with a cleaning swab. He looked extremely pleased to see them all. Beside him was an unconscious, but definitely not dead, Katie. Julie rushed into the closet.  
  
"Katie!"  
  
Sarah turned to Danielle. "Now what?"  
  
Danielle sighed, clearly still shocked from the find.  
  
"I suppose we get these guys back down to the band room, then find out what happened."  
  
"MWHAAGAABB BALH TAEH HES!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Kyle."  
  
Danielle untied the unfortunate drum major, and helped do the same with Katie.  
  
"Alright then. To the band room."  
  
(A/N): Now be a happy bunny and review. Next chapter coming soon. 


	5. Naughty ickle freshmen

Meanwhile, the seniors left behind were doing everything in their power to control the rest of the band, or more specifically, the freshmen.  
  
"WEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
"STOP THAT! The piano IS NOT a scooter!"  
  
"Woo-hoo! Look at me go!!!!"  
  
"Hey! Cut it out! That barry sax isn't supposed to bend that way! YOU PUT THAT FINGER DOWN MISTER!"  
  
Seniors Val, Chris, Michelle, Asa, and Erin were failing miserably at crowd control. *Just take a minute and imagine the chaos..* So that's why they were almost relieved when they heard a knock on the band room door.  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
All activity stopped. Sophomores closed their mouths, and Juniors stared wildly. Freshmen hung suspended in mid-air. Chris nudged Val.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I don't know! Go see!"  
  
Then Danielle's voice drifted to them from the doors.  
  
"Guys! It's us! Open up, we've got Kyle!"  
  
"What's the password?"  
  
Val rolled her eyes  
  
"Let them in. NOW."  
  
The weary rescue team trudged into the band room.  
  
"Wait a minute!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's Cree?"  
  
"Er.."  
  
"So you're telling us you DIDN'T creep all the way to the administrative offices and vanquished the villain?"  
  
"Uh..no."  
  
"Then.."  
  
"Look, it doesn't matter HOW we got him, but the point is we rescued the drum major and piccolo!"  
  
"AND piccolo?"  
  
"Er..long story."  
  
"Have you done ANYTHING?!?!"  
  
Danielle looked deeply offended.  
  
"Excuse me? We saved the drum major AND a piccolo.."  
  
Asa cut her off sharply.  
  
"A piccolo that never would have NEEDED rescuing had you stayed here!"  
  
Danielle raised an eyebrow, but chose not to reply, being the level- headed leader we all want to grow up to be. *Smile*  
  
"I ALSO found out," She began evenly, "that Cree is being held somewhere in the school. We thought there had been murders owing to the blood trails, but we found Kyle and Katie in a closet, alive and unharmed." "However, there's one hole in your theory." Michelle countered.  
  
"If the victims are unharmed, then exactly where ARE the blood trails coming from?"  
  
Danielle sighed.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Hey, what time is it?" Val wiped her eyes and checked her watch.  
  
"It's almost seven o clock now. Rehearsal time doesn't matter anymore, we're stuck here until we find Cree."  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just that the lights went out in the hallway and there's maniacal laughter coming from the loudspeakers again."  
  
Danielle's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"The door! We left it open!"  
  
"The freshman!"  
  
"Uh oh.."  
  
"Quick! Section leaders do a head count!"  
  
Everyone rushed to their section leaders to be quickly counted. Sophomores and Juniors waited anxiously during the count, biting their lips and avoiding eye contact with each other. Danielle paced, not having any freshman to count. The other section leaders came to her, some with worried expressions, and others with a relieved look.  
  
"What's the count?"  
  
"Clear."  
  
"Clear."  
  
"All freshman accounted for here."  
  
Danielle turned.  
  
"Sarah? Are all the freshmen clarinets accounted for?" Sarah bit her lip.  
  
"Two reported missing. Diana and Amanda."  
  
Danielle's eyes got bigger.  
  
"Trumpets?"  
  
Erin looked away.  
  
"Two missing. Sarah and Tom."  
  
Joy, the youngest section leader, pushed herself into the sea of seniors.  
  
"One sax gone. Lauren."  
  
"What about the other freshman sax, Rachel?"  
  
"Left early. Doctor's."  
  
Danielle sat down, head in her hands. She shot up.  
  
"Val and Asa, check out the hallway by the first door up there for any signs of the freshmen. Nick, come with me. We'll search the second hallway."  
  
She turned.  
  
"Sarah, stay here with the other seniors and try to get Kyle up. We need some answers."  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
Danielle clasped her hands together and shook her head.  
  
"Let's do it." 


	6. Doors and Dark don't mix

While all this 'activity' was taking place, HE was watching it all. HE laughed to himself as he watched the futile struggles of the pathetic band geeks. HE gripped the edges of his coffee mug tight. With a smirk HE turned towards the fallen director, Mr. Cree. The room was completely dark, except for the bright glow emitting from the TV monitors that HE was positioned in front of. There were no doors to see, or windows. To make it short, this is what happens when you let the principal watch Panic Room. Anywho, HE turned to the beloved band director of Bellefonte High.  
  
"Ha! What say you that THAT? My minions will quickly surround those poor, helpless freshmen and take them as well! Ha! HA HA!"  
  
Mr. Cree himself was sitting on a chair by the wall, hands tied behind to it with last year's confiscated yarn ball. He surveyed the scene with intense amusement. Sure he was worried, but who could watch a principal rant like that and keep a straight face? That's right, no one. Moving on, Mr. Cree decided to play along.  
  
"Principal, you cannot win this! My students will come and vanquish your powers!"  
  
"Ha! Haha! Hahahaha! I scoff at you! They will never make it! We will capture them one by one.."  
  
"Wait a minute, who the heck are you talking about? Your 'minions' are a 54-year-old librarian and a greedy, smelly janitor. You DON'T HAVE minions! And the blood trails? What's up with that? You call ketchup and tomato soup a blood trail? What's the POINT OF EVEN HAVING ONE? And what's with the 'ha ha!' thing all the time? What exactly amuses you soo much?"  
  
Principal grabbed his head, a vein popping out on his neck.  
  
"Ah! NOO! TOO MANY QUESTIONS! Brain..OVERLOAD!"  
  
Now it was the band director's turn to smirk.  
  
"I don't know what YOUR disorder is, but I bet it has a lot of letters.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Many classrooms and a couple hallways away, four freshmen wandered the deserted halls, armed naught with but a flashlight and an extra tube of GOO! that Tom had swiped from Sarah's clarinet case. A recovered Diana tugged on the back of Amanda's shirt.  
  
"What do you want?" Amanda hissed.  
  
"Um, why are we out here roaming the halls when there's a psychopath running around?"  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sara wants some donuts."  
  
"Er.."  
  
"Don't ask questions, less people get hurt that way."  
  
As if to confirm this, Sara took that opportunity to flash Diana 'the look'. Tom himself was up with Sara, the GOO! being held firmly, ready to be dispensed. Diana arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Sara, we're not out for donuts."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then.."  
  
"Since that bogus team couldn't do it, we going to!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Rescue Cree!"  
  
"But Sarah, if Danielle couldn't get there.."  
  
Sara waved her hand, like it didn't concern her that much.  
  
"Come on! We're freshmen! We got spunk, we got matzo!"  
  
"Matzo?"  
  
"Ugh. Are you coming on what?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"But if I die I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
So the band of four freshman trudged onwards, not needing the GOO!, except for in the stronger moonlit areas. This also meant however, that there were quite a lot of 'accidents'.  
  
"Hey! Where's the door?!?!"  
  
"Here, I'll open it for you. Just keep walking."  
  
"Ok."  
  
SMACK.  
  
"AH! Oww..you little..."  
  
"You dingy! I meant the other doors.."  
  
"Ssh! Guys, be quiet!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
And so the little freshies trekked further onwards, determined to find their missing directors, and not knowing that they were being followed.  
  
Ooh, I know the suspense is killing you. Yeah, right, sure. Just review and get out. ;-) Further chapters coming soon. 


	7. Arrogance of a Brass, Intelligence of a ...

Alright, alright, here's another chapter. Just STOP with the threats of bodily harm already. ;-)  
  
Now, where were we? Oh yes, the team of freshmeat, oops I mean freshmen, were being followed. Wooooo, spooky.  
  
Moving on, the seniors had hidden themselves in the percussion closet, and were holding a very (supposedly) secret meeting.  
  
"Ok, we have five freshmen missing along with Mr. Cree. What should we do?"  
  
The others shifted uncomfortably where they sat, and gazed up at the ceiling. Danielle raised an eyebrow, and adopted a P.O.ed mother attitude.  
  
"I THINK," She began forcefully, "that we should go RETRIEVE them."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hello? Come on guys, look at me. No, UP HERE! Tell me, WHAT EXACTLY is so fascinating about the ceiling?"  
  
Sarah brightly raised her hand.  
  
"Actually,..that piece of silly string is here from our freshman year! Remember that night? It was when.."  
  
Danielle cut her off quickly, not wanting our lovely readers to hear anymore.  
  
"As I was SAYING, we must go round up the freshmen. This is a seniors only mission, and I'll take Asa, Val, Sarah, and Chris with me."  
  
Now it was Val's turn to raise her hand.  
  
"Yes?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Should we bring the leashes?"  
  
Danielle thought that over.  
  
"Nah, not this time. We'll just haul them back by the scruff of their necks. It usually works pretty well."  
  
"Ok, that'll work."  
  
BAM!  
  
The entire congregation of seniors flinched as the entire Junior and Sophmore and members fell facefirst over the door and into the closet. Apparently the weight of the peeping toms had proved too much for the door.  
  
"May I help you?" Danielle asked them. Seeing that some kind of response was required, a guard member apprehensively climbed to her feet.  
  
"Uh... We were just wondering if.." She glanced at another sophmore. "if..if, er, I mean, why do you get to go on all the missions? Why can't some of us go?"  
  
Under the guard member's death glare, the other students nodded their heads vigorously.  
  
Danielle smirked, as if this display greatly amused her.  
  
"If you would like to pitch yourself headfirst into a pyschopath's death trap, be my guest."  
  
The guard member looked behind her to see everyone had run off. She gulped.  
  
"Er.., I'll go now."  
  
"Yes, you better."  
  
Danielle turned.  
  
"Ok, those who are coming with me, let's start down the hallway. Everyone else is in charge of the band room."  
  
As the seniors filed out of the closet, Julie nudged Sarah.  
  
"You know, she's got the arrogance of a brass and the intelligence of a woodwind."  
  
Sarah laughed. 


	8. Scuffles and Karate

Before we continue, I would just like to put in this little disclaimer so the angry mob doesn't form and beat the living matzo out of me. (Not that I'm worried, I mean, my plot bunny would protect me, right? Right?)  
  
Moving on, there are a couple brass/woodwind jokes. Can't take the poking, get out of the story, that's all I'm saying. ;-)  
  
Meanwhile, locked away in the loony bin, HE was watching. Well, actually, only Cree was watching, because apparently HE had tired of watching the freshmen inflict physical pain onto each other repetitively. HE had walked down to Burger King for some fries.  
  
Mr. Cree, however, could only cringe and grimace as his freshmen continually led each other into doors and walls.  
  
He could see all of this of course, because HE had equipped the cameras with night vision AND sound. Not necessarily good for Mr. Cree.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"AH! LAUREN! You &#@^&%@#@#!"  
  
Mr. Cree arched an eyebrow and wiggled his chair closer.  
  
"Sara, Sara!" Tom called.  
  
Sara rubbed her nose.  
  
"What?!?" She yelled, extremely peeved. Tom recoiled.  
  
"Are you sure we're heading towards the administration offices? If I didn't know any better I'd say we just passed the band room again."  
  
Amanda sighed, and looked back to her clarinet counterpart, Diana.  
  
"I know what's wrong." She declared.  
  
"What?" Diana asked.  
  
Amanda gestured towards Sara and Tom, who were up front.  
  
"We've let two brasses lead, that's the problem!"  
  
Tom looked extremely miffed.  
  
"You do better then!" He challenged.  
  
"Ok, I'll.."  
  
"Ah! Amanda! LOOK OUT!"  
  
Amanda dived suddenly to the left as a hooded figure had been creeping up behind her.  
  
"Diana! Behind you!"  
  
Diana flinched and dove between her attacker's legs, pausing enough to yell out,  
  
"Sara! Your right!"  
  
Sara instead quickly took her hair out of its braids, and let it fly. All activity ceased, as a river of lethal bushy hair encircled Sara's shoulders.  
  
"Bring it."  
  
*Here Author presses play button*  
  
"Ah! Ah! I've been hit!!"  
  
Sara turned and gave Lauren's attacker a suffocating mouthful of hair.  
  
"AHHUGughhh.." He choked.  
  
Meanwhile, Diana and Amanda had adapted a back-to-back clarinet-fighting stance, and were working a clever hit-and-pull tactic. Tom was in full high-kick mode, and was dropkicking everything that came near.  
  
Soon the five freshmen were surrounded by unconscious figures. Well ok, they didn't actually know that there were figures strewn everywhere, because it was so dark. Tom had seen the first attacker come behind Amanda due to a glint of moonlight that had reflected off the attacker's wristwatch.  
  
The freshmen stood back to back in a circle, suspiciously eyeing the darkness that surrounded them.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Sara said, stumbling over a random body.  
  
Amanda grabbed Sara by the sleeve.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
Amanda pointed down the hallway opposite to that of which Sara was heading.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes as Diana sidled up next to her.  
  
"THAT'S why brasses should never lead."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back down the hallway, five seniors lay prone and unconscious on the cold marble floor. Danielle groaned slowly raised herself up, while rubbing her throbbing head. She felt around and located the others. Just then Val woke up.  
  
"Ow..what..what? Anyone awake here?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Danielle?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh..what happened?"  
  
"We got our behinds kicked by a couple of freshmen. That's what."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was an awkward pause.  
  
"Eh..what will the others say? I mean, this won't look to good.."  
  
Slowly the others woke as Danielle thought that over.  
  
"No one really needs to know.. Do they?" Chris offered.  
  
"No." Danielle said sharply.  
  
"This never happens. If the freshmen bring it up, we deny it. Simple."  
  
"Ok.."  
  
"So do we still go after them?"  
  
Danielle sighed.  
  
"Yes..Of course we still go after them. They are freshmen you know.. and there still is a psychopath out there.."  
  
Asa sniffed. "Oh fine then. Lead on already." 


	9. Tuna and senior love

(A/N: Hey all, sorry it's been so long, but here it is, as promised, and in full working condition. ;-)  
  
"Hello? Anybody out there? Helllllllooooooooo!?!"  
  
"Thomas! Stop that!"  
  
"But I like the echo!"  
  
"It's annoying."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"There it is!"  
  
The group did a domino effect as Diana and Amanda stopped suddenly outside a large oak door. HIS door.  
  
"Well, knock already."  
  
"What? Knock on the door of a psychopath murderer? Are you NUTS?!?!"  
  
"Fine then. I will."  
  
"Sara! DON'T YOU-"  
  
"I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU."  
  
Lauren spun around.  
  
"Ok, WHO said that?"  
  
"I DID." Said a voice over the P.A.  
  
Tom smacked his hand to his head.  
  
"The last security camera! I forgot to GOO! it!"  
  
"COME IN ICKLE FRESHIES. I HAVE ICE CREAM."  
  
The great oak door creaked open, ever so slowly.  
  
"Don't listen, it's the principal!" Tom said frantically.  
  
"I HAVE VALVE OIL."  
  
"Valve oil?  
  
"Tom, no! Do not give in! Remain strong!"  
  
"I HAVE FRESH VANDOREN REEDS, SIZE THREE."  
  
"Size three? Really?"  
  
Lauren took this opportunity to smack Diana upside the head. Amanda flinched.  
  
"Ow..I mean, you cannot bribe us principal!"  
  
"WANT TO BET ON THAT?"  
  
"Er, now that you mention it..no."  
  
"STOP THIS CHARADE AND REPORT TO MY OFFICE. NOW!"  
  
The team backed away.  
  
"GAH! THAT'S IT! MINIONS, ATTACK!"  
  
"Ah! Look! It's that creepy lunch lady!" Amanda shrieked.  
  
"And some other guy!" Tom pitched in.  
  
The two minions advanced, mop and a plate of tuna fish surprise at their disposal.  
  
"Oh no, not the tuna fish." Sara whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
The freshmen were now in a tight pack, crushed in a corner as the minions advanced.  
  
"Please, just make it quick." Lauren remarked, covering her face.  
  
Then suddenly, the most unexpected thing happened.  
  
Danielle flew in from stage right, swinging from a rope, Tarzan style.  
  
"Here I come! Ahhhh!"  
  
Danielle swung down, knocking the mop out of the janitor's hands. Suddenly the hallway was filled with the remaining members of Danielle's team.  
  
"You'll never defeat us," The lunch lady sneered, "we're minions!"  
  
Asa then calmly walked up and picked the tuna sandwich off the plate. Looking the lunch lady of doom square in the eye, he took a big bite.  
  
Cue the collective gasp.  
  
"But..but..how?" The lunch lady sputtered.  
  
"He lives!" Amanda cried.  
  
"It's a miracle!" Sara proclaimed.  
  
"Wow." Val added helpfully.  
  
"So, Danielle! What are you doing here?" Diana asked.  
  
Danielle glanced at the freshman as she swung by again, but didn't answer, because the janitor chose that moment to get his second wind.  
  
"Allow me." Chris said.  
  
"Of course." Diana remarked, bowing.  
  
Chris then picked up the janitor's fallen mop and stuck it in his face.  
  
"Agh!"  
  
"There." She glanced over at the lunch lady, who was attempting to slink away.  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"Wait! Allow me." Clarinet Sarah said.  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
With the two minions lying prone and unconscious, Danielle's team huddled around the freshmen.  
  
"You never answered us," Lauren began. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Sarah came over and put her arms around the two clarinet freshmen.  
  
"Come on, you're our freshmen!" She glanced over to Danielle.  
  
"Oh yes, it was our duty to protect you." Danielle said with barely contained laughter.  
  
Val put on a joking face.  
  
"We simply looooove our freshmen!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Boomed the P.A.  
  
"Oh yes. I forgot about him." Danielle stood up straight. "Troops! Move out!"  
  
Then the rescue team marched single file into the principal's office, and closed the door. Amanda, Lauren, Diana, Sara, and Tom all crowded around the cracks of the door itself.  
  
"Ahh! Ah! No, nooooo! Please! Don't! That doesn't bend that way!!!!!"  
  
The freshmen snickered in unison, and backed away as Danielle and Mr. Cree threw the principal out on his behind.  
  
"You can't do this!" The pathetic excuse for an administrator wailed. "I'm the principal! I'm giving you all detention." He turned to the band director. "Especially you! Wahhh!"  
  
The living Mr. Cree shook his head. "Oh please, at this point, that's just sad."  
  
* ********************* (A/N: And so all of bandom was free, free! from the terrors of the evil principal. Well, at least for now. Oh yeah, anyone know of a good principal?  
  
Hope you enjoyed this, I know I had fun. Check out some of my other stories while you're out there, and oh yeah, review! (Or my bunny will rip out your spleen.) :-D  
  
-Cheers, Silinde 


End file.
